A Blast from the Past!
by AnimePrincess64
Summary: Ikuto has been gone for 6 years, but when the orchestra comes to town, Will Amu be reunited with her friend? Some Kutau. Shugo Chara!


Amuto Fanfiction

Hurry and Grow up

Those were the last words I ever heard him say before he left. I have cherished those words all my life. Six years have passed and a lot has changed since then. I graduated Elementary and Middle School and now I am in my senior year in High School. I also found out that Nagihiko and Nadeshiko is the same person. Rikka and Hikaru started dating. Kukai proposed to Utau right after Utau's graduation. Sanjo-san and Nikaido-sensei got married. The old amusement park that Ikuto took me to opened back up. Ami started Elementary School and is the school's heartthrob. All of the Shugo Chara are still with us and Hikaru's hatched. Unfortunately I broke up with Tadase-kun. Rima has been put in charge of the comedy department of a local T.V. show here in town. Tsukasa-san travels the world meeting new people and their Shugo Chara's. Kairi moved into town. All of the past Guardian's and I purify all of the X eggs we see. Ikuto has been traveling the world with the orchestra he joined 6 years back. I haven't heard or seen him since then. I never thought that I would miss someone that much in my life. Then one day in spring, a month before graduation, my whole world changed.

"Yo Amu-chi! Look at this! It's an orchestra and they're playing tomorrow!" Yaya yelled as she ran down the High school Hallways with a poster in her hand. "Let's go see them!"

"Let's see a world known orchestra with a violin prodigy. It starts at 3 p.m. and 6 p.m." Dia reads off the poster. Amu grabs the poster and begins to read it. As she thought it wasn't who she thought it was, but then again there was no picture.

"Amu-chan let's go see them! It'll be fun." Miki tried to convince.

"I don't know guys. It reminds me to much of-" Amu started until she was interrupted by Kairi.

"It sounds like fun. Why don't we take Hikaru, Rikka, and the others too?" Kairi suggested.

"That's an excellent idea." Musashi answered as he floated next to Kairi's head.

"Alright we'll all meet in front of the building at 2:30 before the concert." Su finalized.

"And of course I am dragged along with no input what so ever." Amu stated.

The next day, Kukai, Tadase, Utau, Yaya, Rikka, Hikaru, Nagihiko, Kairi, Rima, Amu and all of the Shugo Chara's went to the concert. Everyone had a good time until Ran picked up another Shugo Chara's presence.

"I sense another Shugo Chara." Ran stated. "There close by too."

"I don't sense anything Ran." Dia stated

"Maybe you're just imaging it." Daichi stated. The Shugo Chara followed everyone to their seats and sat down. The lights dimmed and the curtains rose. The conductor stood up on the platform and began to wave his baton and the band began to play. After about 5 pieces Yaya fell asleep and the violin prodigy was going to play.

"Everyone we are proud to present a solo done by our youngest member in the orchestra. Please welcome Tsukiyomi Ikuto." The conductor informed.

Everyone started to clap. But the group just fell silent. Ikuto walked up to the platform and began to play. He wore a white shirt that wasn't tucked into his pants and black pants. The Shugo Chara that Ran sensed earlier was Yoru. He played the song that he normally played when every Amu heard him play. The end of the song was the end of the concert. Everyone gave a standing ovation. Before the curtains closed Yoru flew towards the group without Ikuto noticing.

"Hey long time no see!" Yoru yelled as he flew towards everyone.

"Yoru! It's great to see you again." Eru stated.

"Sup homey!" Rhythm stated. He floated up to Yoru and did a special handshake.

"Why didn't you guys tell us you were going to be in Japan?" Temari questioned.

"We were so busy that Ikuto forgot." Yoru answered.

"And yet you weren't as busy to send us pictures of Ikuto?" Utau stated. Yoru sweat dropped. Yoru then noticed that Amu had disappeared along with the rest of the crowd.

"Where's Amu?" Yoru questioned. Everyone looked around but Amu wasn't in the theater.

"She probably went looking for Ikuto." Tadase answered.

"Oh no. That's not good. The afternoon shows are the concerts that the reporters come to. Amu won't get anywhere near Ikuto." Yoru stated. Everyone went to look for Amu. During the whole conversation, Amu kept running towards where Ikuto could be.

_I have to find him no matter what!_

Amu kept on running in the direction of the crowds. She noticed a bunch of flashing cameras and microphones.

"What's it like to be the youngest violin prodigy in history?" A reporter questioned.

"It's fine every once in a while, but I hate how everyone tracks me down." Ikuto answered. Yoru then came up to Amu.

"Amu, don't even try. The reporters won't leave until the next performance at 6 p.m." Yoru stated.

"Tell us; is there a special girl in your life?" A male reporter questioned. Silence fell for a few minutes before Ikuto answered.

"I'm waiting for someone. No more questions." Ikuto responded. He walked away as security blocked of the reporters. Amu walked away with her eyes cast down. Everyone waited by the door for Amu.

"Amu-chan!" Nagihiko yelled. Everyone ran up to Amu. She didn't pay any attention to them and kept on walking.

"What happened?" Kukai questioned as Yoru floated towards the group. Amu started to speed walk and then run to anywhere but the theater. She kept running and didn't stop. She ran to the bridge with the creek that flows underneath. She sat on the edge of the creek and started to cry.

_I thought he loved me. I guess he found some other girl in the world when he was touring. What am I going to do?_

"Are you alright?" a man questioned. The man towered of Amu as he looked down on her. The man had navy blue, shaggy hair.

"I'm fine." Amu lied. The man noticed a stray tear on Amu's face.

"No you're not." The man stated. Amu wasn't fine. The man sat next to Amu. "What happened?" Amu explained everything that happened to the man. "I see. Well you shouldn't let this one bump in the road get you down. There will be plenty of other guys in the world." Amu didn't know how to respond to the man's words.

"Thank you." Amu stated. The man got up and started to walk away. "Wait what's your name?"

"It's a secret." The man answered. He walked away. Just then Utau ran up with Ran, Miki, Su, Dia, Iru, and Eru by her side.

"Amu, are you okay?" Utau questioned as she came down the hill.

"I feel better than I did before." Amu answered.

"Amu-chan everyone is going out for ramen before the next performance." Dia stated.

"Alright let's go." Amu answered. She got up off the ground and let Utau lead the way to the ramen shop. After everyone got dinner at the shop, they went back to the orchestra building.

"Now Yaya try not to fall asleep during the performance this time." Rikka stated.

"Look who's talking, you were practically asleep the same time I was!" Yaya yelled.

"Stop fighting or else you guys aren't going to the 2nd performance!" Rima threatened. Yaya and Rikka fell silent.

"Don't worry Rikka; if you fall asleep I'll wake you up." Hikaru stated as he reached for Rikka's hand. Everyone eventually got to their seats and the concert began again. The concert played through the pieces again without Yaya or Rikka falling asleep. Then Ikuto's solo came up. After the solo this time he said a little speech.

"I want to thank everyone who came out tonight to watch up perform. But there is someone I want to give a special shout out to. I've known this person for about 7 years now and we got off on the wrong foot. Amu if you are in the audience right now I want to tell you something." Ikuto stated. Everyone in the group looked at Amu and she was only staring at Ikuto. "If you don't show yourself now I'll find you later." The curtains closed and the audience left the auditorium. Everyone in the group waited outside in the hallway for Ikuto.

"I sense an X egg!" Pepe stated.

"Not now!" Yaya whined. Amu ran out the door with Ran, Miki, Su, and Dia close behind.

"Hinamori-san where are you going?!" Kairi yelled.

"To purify that X egg!" She yelled as she ran out the door. Right when she left Ikuto found everyone one except Amu.

"Where's Amu?" He questioned. Everyone pointed out the door. Ikuto ran out the door towards where everyone pointed. Amu finally came to the X egg. It was floating over the creek that the man talked to Amu earlier.

"There it is!" Su yelled as she pointed over the creek. Ikuto came down the hill and next to Amu.

"Amu this one is strong. We might have to use Amulet Fortune." Miki stated.

"Alright." Amu stated. Amu character transformed into Amulet Fortune while Ikuto transformed into Seven Seas Treasure. The X egg then blasted energy towards Amu and Ikuto. Ikuto managed to dodge is but Amu was hit. She fell to her knees with bad thoughts in her head. She started to cry.

"Amu!" Ikuto yelled. He started to run towards Amu before the X egg blasted more energy at Ikuto.

_I can't get to her._

Amu stood up and walked towards the X egg.

"I know what it feels like." She whispered. "I know what it feels like to have your heart ripped out and thrown away. In fact I just witnessed that feeling. I never want to have to go through that again, but it's a part of growing up. The more heart breaks you have, the better your life will be later on." The X egg stopped attacking. Amu used her open heart attack on the egg. Amu smiled at Ikuto and then collapsed onto the ground.

"Amu!" Ikuto yelled as he ran up to Amu. He picked up the upper half of her body and looked at her.

_She really had grown…_

Amu began to groan and Ran, Miki, Su, and Dia all separated from her body and floated to the ground. Amu woke up and saw Ikuto above her.

"Ikuto…" Amu whispered. She began to cry hard into Ikuto's chest. Yoru then separated from Ikuto and Yoru went to get the others.

"Why are you crying?" Ikuto questioned as he held back his own tears.

"That egg was so sad… It had its heart broken so badly. It's so sad." Amu stated. She continued to cry. She then felt a water drop on her shoulder. She looked up at Ikuto and saw that he was crying. "Why are you crying?"

"I hate to see you cry." Ikuto stated. Ikuto leaned in and pressed his lips against Amu's. Amu was surprised about what was going on.

_Is Ikuto kissing me?_

"I missed you so much…" Ikuto whispered. Amu then fell asleep on Ikuto's shoulder when everyone came.

"Ran!" Daichi yelled as he floated towards Ran who was passed out on the grass.

"Miki!" Kiseki yelled as he floated to Miki

"Su!" Musashi yelled as he floated to Su.

"Dia!" Rhythm yelled as he floated towards Dia.

Everyone ran to Ikuto and Amu. Everyone looked worried.

"She's fine just sleeping." Ikuto explained what happened.

"We should take Amu to her house." Rima stated. Ikuto placed Amu on his back. Daichi put Ran on his back, Kiseki put Miki on his back, Musashi put Su on his back, and Rhythm put Dia on his back. Everyone started to head back to Amu's house.

"Ikuto-kun! What a nice surprise! What's wrong with Amu?" Amu's mom questioned.

"She's just tired. I'm gonna lie her down." Ikuto stated. He walked up the stair case to Amu's room. He walked in and lied Amu on her bed. A short time after, Daichi, Kiseki, Musashi, and Rhythm came in and placed Ran, Miki, Su, and Dia on their beds in the playhouse. Everyone soon came into the room with their Shugo Charas.

"I wonder if she'll wake up soon." Utau stated as she walked next to her brother. Ikuto noticed Utau's engagement ring on her hand.

"How long have you been engaged for?" Ikuto questioned. Utau forgot that she never told Ikuto about the wedding.

"Right after my graduation Kukai proposed." Utau answered.

"Looks like you and I are going to be brothers." Kukai stated. Amu began to wake up.

"What happened?" She questioned as she sat up in her bed. She looked around to see all of her friends surrounding her. Ran, Miki, Su, and Dia also woke up. "Everyone…" Ami then came in with cups of tea.

"Mom made tea for you guys. Also 3 more people showed up and mom wants you all to come downstairs." Ami stated as she handed out the tea.

"Who else could be here?" Nagihiko questioned. Everyone headed downstairs to see their unexpected guests.

"Lulu!" Amu yelled as she ran up and gave her friend a hug.

"Nana!" Ran, Miki, Su, and Dia all yelled and trampled Nana.

"Tsukasa-san!" Tadase yelled. He ran up to his friend. The third guest stood next to Tsukasa. No one knew who he was except for Amu, Utau, and Ikuto.

"Well aren't you two going to hug your father?" Tsukasa stated. Utau and Ikuto stood at the man before them. After all this time of searching, Tsukiyomi Aruto was right in front of them.

"Daddy!" Utau yelled as she leapt into her father's arms. Aruto hugged her daughter back. Ikuto walked up to his father.

"Ikuto." Aruto started. "I'm sorry I haven't always been there for you. I hope you can forgive me."

"I forgive you." Ikuto replied. Aruto noticed Utau's engagement ring.

"So who's the lucky boy?" Aruto questioned. Kukai walked up to his fiancé.

"That would be me sir." Kukai answered.

"Well I'm happy that you're joining our family." Aruto stated.

After about a month, Amu, Tadase, Nagihiko, and Rima all graduated High School. In June Utau and Kukai had their wedding. After the reception Utau threw her bouquet into the air and, without even trying, Amu caught it.

"Me?!" Amu yelled. She had a daydream about the guys she could marry. "Why me?!" Everyone went to the party where Ikuto had a big announcement.

"Attention everyone. First off, I want to congratulate my sister and her new husband. Kukai take care of her. Second off I want to say something to a friend of mine. This person is a great friend and I can't imagine life without them. I have a very important question for them. Amu, would you please come up here?" Ikuto stated. Amu didn't know what to expect. She was a bit hesitant, but Rima and Lulu pushed her to Ikuto.

"Amu, you are and amazing girl and like I just said I can't imagine life without you." Everyone was on the edge of their seat wanting to know what Ikuto was going to say. Ikuto reached into his pocket and pulled out a small, blue, velvet box. He got down on one knee and Amu gasped.

"Amu will you marry me?" Ikuto questioned as he opened the box with the ring. Amu began to cry tears of joy.

"Yes! 100% yes!" She yelled. She hugged Ikuto as he came up. When she let go, Ikuto slipped the ring onto her finger. The ring had the same pattern as the Humpty Lock and Dumpty Key with a silver band that connected it. She looked at Ikuto and kissed him. Everyone began to clap and her parents began to cry.

Amu and Ikuto's wedding took place at the church where Amu's cousin and his wife got married. They got married on Christmas Eve.


End file.
